SG Worldwide
by Brain Specialist
Summary: When invading forces raid the Stargate Complex and steal vital technology and materials, it is up to O'Niell and Teal'c, who are the only concious members of SG-1, to track down the new stargates before their developers learn how to use them.


Archive select: Stargate project.  
Name: General George Hammond.  
Password:  
Operation select: SG Worldwide.  
Officer name: Colonel Jonathan O'Niell.  
Password:  
  
Stargate Complex.  
1900 hours, 19/08/2004.  
  
The soldier looked around. When he decided no one was looking, he bent over and lit his cigarette. Taking a puff, he looked up. A few trucks, jeeps and cars were heading this way. He dropped his cigarette and ground it under his feet.  
  
'Outpost 9 reporting. There appears to be a mass of unidentifiable vehicles heading this way. Over.' He said into his transceiver. Then the jeeps crashed through the barbed wire. The first ones ground into him before he could scream. The trucks rode into the compound and opened. Inside were at least 20 men per truck. They came storming out, shooting the guards and marching towards the elevator to the Stargate Complex.  
  
'Hello?' The guard looked at the security screens. 'What the?' He said. He reached for his transceiver. 'This is security. We appear to have intruders heading towards the entrance. Over.'  
  
'Roger that. Assume level 5 alert. Over.' The guard hit the alarm button and grabbed the microphone.  
  
'All forces to the elevator! Now! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!' He screamed.  
  
At least 50 men crowded around the elevator. When it opened, they opened fire-  
-on a gas tank. The ensuing explosion killed 5 men and injured a few more. Then all hell broke loose. The intruders slid down through the non-existent lift roof and into the Complex before opening fire.  
  
'They've got us. They've actually got us.' Jack O'Niell was whispering to himself.  
  
'Hold on, I've got an idea.' Said a technician. He turned to O'Niell. 'I need you to go through the stargate to Thor. Tell him we need urgent help.' The technician then started up the stargate.  
  
A few minutes later, the remaining forces were huddled in the centre of the stargate control room. The invaders were printing off blueprints for the stargate and taking supplies of naquada from various storage rooms.  
  
'Why are you doing this?' Samantha Carter asked. One of the intruders turned to her.  
  
'This technology is to dangerous to be harboured by the United States. Therefore, we will redistribute it to the common market.' He said.  
  
'But you don't even know how it works!'  
  
'I know. That's why we're staying here until you talk.' Carter chuckled.  
  
'Mister, you're wasting your time. We won't tell you anything.' She said.  
  
'Ah, you misunderstand me. If none of you tell me, I'll kill off the one ones who don't know until you do!' He replied. Suddenly, the stargate leapt into life. The invaders stared at it. 'What's happening?' He pointed a gun at Carter. 'Tell me!'  
  
'O'Niell has returned through the stargate with a force from Asgard. Surrender, and you shall be spared death.' Teal'c said. The invaders stared at the stargate as it went through its seven chevrons, before erupting with naquada. The iris opened, and O'Niell stepped through. He looked round.  
  
'It appears we have some uninvited guests. Thor, do your thing.' He said. Then, at least 10 robotic suits flew through the stargate. The invaders fired at them, to no avail. They were shot by electric bursts until they collapsed. A technician leapt up.  
  
'The intruders! They escaped with stargate technology and naquada!'  
  
'After 'em, boys!' The suits flew through the blast doors towards the elevator. On arrival, they flew up it. Unfortunately, they only managed to stop the truck with the computer technology. The rest rode off.  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
'So, they can release this information at any time they like?'  
  
'Yes sir.' General Hammond was not pleased.  
  
'Well, we need it recovered. Do we know where they went?' He asked.  
  
'They didn't look middle eastern, more American. I'd guess they were just gang members.' Carter replied.  
  
'Mob?'  
  
'No, I wouldn't say so. They didn't seem like gangsters. More like gangs.'  
  
'But how did they know that the stargate, or even this place existed?' He asked.  
  
'Ah, now there's a thought.' 'Jack' O'Niell said.  
  
'Indeed. But now we have to concentrate on getting that information back.'  
  
'Not much chance of that. Look at this.' Hammond turned on the projector screen. It was tuned into CNN.  
  
'Our top headline today. An unidentifiable gang sent in a letter to all major corporations around the world. They said that they would sell off top secret American research on ebay to the top 5 highest bidders. So far, they have been a gang member in New York, a mafia leader in Los Angeles, the owner of a chain of casinos around the world, a Russian arms manufacturer, and a source from within Iraq, possibly linked to the Taliban.' The newsreader said. Hammond turned off the projector.  
  
'Oh, great. Just perfect.' O'Niell said. After a long silence, Hammond finally broke it.  
  
'Well, what do we do now?'  
  
Chapter ended.  
Logged out. 


End file.
